Lets Box!
by radiowavesandmicrowaves
Summary: Sequel to lets bowl! Fun antics as the Cullen's decide to get their own Wii. With Bella and Edward Fighting, Emmett sending the wrong signals, and Carlisle fulfilling his duties to Esme what will happen as the Cullen's play Wii Boxing?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's box! : The sequel to let's bowl by OliviasFiction-**

**A/N. – I have actually made the Cullen's on my Mii Channel on my Wii. Edward, Alice and Jasper are the best my opinion, they look so cool. You can find them on the Mii contest Channel, if you look hard enough, the Mii artisan name (Me) is Livvie. Fairly simple, Lmao :D**

**I felt like doing another comedy, so I did, enjoy!**

----------

"Yey! The Wii came! The Wii came!" Emmett chanted at his console's box, which was wrapped in dark brown package paper. He giggled as he took it off the porch and moved it into the open living area. Of course he dropped it, what do you expect, he may have Vampire reflexes but he's still not very good at hand-eye coordination.

"Erm, Eddie, can you help me please?" Emmett asked, his baby voice on, which consumed any human being into a phase of being nice to him.

"No, I can't be arsed Emmy, ask someone else." Edward said, his moaney groany voice present as always. Stupid moody bastard, he must be getting he hump.

Emmett turned to me and smiled brightly, his teeth slightly scaring me. I winced and he frowned, pleading with me with smiles and rainbows. Oh, those sparkles, how can I not fall for them? So I gave in.

***A little while later, after I, Olivia the great console builder and figure-outerer put it all together***

Believe me it's not actually that hard.

"Off now Emmett, let someone else have a go!" Esme shouted, after Emmett had been hardcore bowling and base balling for the last 2 hours. He sucked.

Esme crept upstairs with a tool kit for some reason and then all we heard was a door shut loudly. Hmm, maybe they are putting up shelves?

"Bella, fancy a bit of boxing?" Edward asked her, his eyebrow quirked rather comically. Of course she accepted, she's freaking courteous Bella, but that's not the point. Let's watch them box!

Of course it gets boring when you don't have a go, but this is my stupid brain speaking so just ignore me… actually, don't I'm quite funny.

He threw a remote and nun chuck at her and started to set the game up for them to be boxing. Edward laughed as he looked through all the Mii's including Link from the Legend of Zelda games, Harry Potter, Homer Simpson and Michael Jackson. His Mii was the funniest; Emmett gave him a very cleverly made Hitler mustache and a gay hair style. Ahaha!

"Haha, very funny Emmy, just watch me mess up your Mii thing, make it look like a fat Peter Griffin." Edward said, pissed offness in his voice.

"Actually you cant, cause I've modified the Wii, yes very sneakily so that you, Eddie, can not mess with my Mii, so FUCK YOU!" Emmett said, moving his shoulders as he spoke, along with his head and then clicking his fingers as he waved them across himself with 'ATTITUDE!' Phahaha!

"You ready Bella?" He asked, raising his eyebrows again, making me almost fall over with laughter.

"Yeah, I've had loads of practice with Olivia. Isn't that right Liv?" Bella said, cocking her head around the sofa and nodding at me, I nodded back and smiled.

"She sucks though." I said without thinking. Nice one Liv was all I could hear in my head.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Upper cut him! Upper cut him! UPPER CUT HIM YOU FOOL!" Alice chanted at the top of her lungs, clapping along which made a booming sound that almost deafened me. Alice shot an apologetic glance and went back to cheering, just quieter now.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! In the girly bits! In the girly bits!" Emmett squealed, clapping his hands together quietly like a little girl, I laughed, he shot me a 'SHUT UP' look, and I ignored it and carried on.

Emmett's eyes met mine again and he was raising his eyebrows, suggesting something, and by the way I had seen people use that eyebrow proposal, I was shocked. I shook my head violently and made one of those weird 'OMFG, WTF?!' faces when he wasn't looking at me anymore, poor Rosalie, stupid dirty Emmett.

He must have caught a glimpse of this wide eyed look because his face went all, 'OH SHIT, WHAT HAVE I DONE?' It made me giggle, and then I realized that he was just gesturing for me and him to have a box. Phew, thought there was something up then…

Rosalie came in with a small bowl of crisps and a mixed dip selection and placed them down on the coffee table in front of me and Jasper. I had no idea why Jasper was sitting anywhere near me, I thrashed his sorry ass last time we played on a Wii, and he was pretty pissed. Now he was being normal and sorta… friendly, maybe Alice saw him not killing me…?

'1..2..3..4...5..' the T.V. chanted as Edwards Mii fell down to the floor.

Jasper read my emotions pretty quickly and blurted out,

"Sorryforbeingsuchapricklasttime!"

I didn't understand a word at first, I thought he was speaking in tongues or some shit.

"What Jasper?" I asked with my eyebrows quirked high as ever. He gave me a funny questioning look and then relaxed his facial muscles, breathing slowly to calm himself. He then parted his lips and they started to quiver, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry for being such a… a… prick last time, I know I was being a sore loser and a prick, so I'm sorry." He finally said at a human speed, his voice was quiet so that Emmett or Edward wouldn't hear, so they didn't tease him for apologizing to a girl. I smiled but I was still bursting with fits of giggles, he gave me an emotional burst of understanding and hurt and then I stopped.

"Hmm, thanks Jasper, way to spoil the atmosphere" I said, pissed.

"What do people actually mean by 'atmosphere'? Like a place actually has an atmosphere? Wouldn't need an orbit?" Emmett butted in before Jasper could reply at all, Emmett seemed pretty optimistic, his mind wondering before snapping back to reality.

Then Jasper gave Emmett a funny look before replying to the question that he asked.

"It's just a phrase Emmett, it's to make people feel trust worthy of a place, make people feel comfortable, not like a place actually has an atmosphere, because if it did, things would be kinda freaky." Jasper replied in the most posh and cockiest way possible. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, waiting eagerly for the Jazzy vs. Emmy fight to begin.

"Don't be such a prick Jazzy wazzy, it's not nice, apologize to me, NOW!" Emmett shouted, like he was a parent waiting for his child to see the error of their ways. I giggled and even loved up and competitively eyed up Bella and Edward caught whiff of the situation. They paused the game and Bella walked over, trying to separate another destructive 'Clever vs. Dumb' fight. We knew this time she couldn't use her human potency to gain their attention, even if she had just showered and used her strawberry shampoo that everyone loved, even me. That reminds me, where the fuck does she get it from?

"Lush, that great soap shop, they do shampoo, it's a little pricy, but it's worth it because it's fabulous on my hair, it smells divine!" Edward cried, not knowing what he was saying, he got his left hand and brushed his fingers through his hair, making it poof up at the back.

No one uttered a word for a single minute.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, EDWARD IS GAY! WE KNEW IT! JASPER, WE WERE RIGHT, WE KNEW BELLA WAS A COVER UP, HE USED HER FOR THE SHAMPOO, FANCY THAT, A GAY VAMPIRE, AHAHAHA!!" Emmett shouted so the rest of the house could hear, well, not only the rest of the house but the whole of fucking Forks! At that moment, Rose and Alice came stamping down the stairs, open mouthed.

All you could hear was a gentle snort from Bella, and then her clapping her hand over her mouth. I couldn't help (**YES, AGAIN, THE PHRASE**) but giggle until I was out of breath lying on the floor, looking like I was having some kind of fit.

"Holy shit, is she okay?" Alice asked Bella, who was shell shocked that Edward wasn't denying it. Maybe he was plotting against Jasper and Emmett, maybe he was concocting a plan to quickly murder everyone so none of this got out to another living soul, or maybe he was just crying inside… We would never know.

"I'm… I'm… I'm… NOT FUCKING GAY YOU BAFOON! IF YOU WEREN'T WITH ROSE THEN I WOULD SO PIMP SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW!" Edward roared, loud enough for the whole of Washington State to hear. I made an uncomfortable face and slowly tried to sneak away to get Esme and Carlisle's help.

Yet again, Bella snorted quietly, trying to conceal the laughter that seemed like it was about to burst out if she didn't try to keep it locked away. It reminded me of when we were kids and her favorite animal was a pig, maybe it still was…

***A little bizzle later***

All I could say in my head was 'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fucking Fuck on a Fucking cracker!' for the next few minutes with all these Vampy eyes glaring at each other. It was also a turn on, but I don't want to go into those details…

Edward gave me a funny look before reverting his eyes back to snorting Bella. Emmett pleaded for help in his eyes as I backed away scot free, but I ignored it, because I'm a bitch ***mentally smiles at self*.**

Jasper made his funny face again towards Alice and then looked back to Edward and tried to calm him down, I bet all Emmett was thinking was 'Ah fuck, the puff is gunna kill me!'

I managed to creep up the stairs and find Esme and Carlisle's bedroom and I quietly knocked on the door, all I could hear was banging so I knocked again louder, still just banging.

Maybe they were putting up shelves?

I decided to enter anyways. What a bad fucking mistake that was.

"AHHHH!!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!" I shouted, clapping my hands to my head before continuing, "AHHH!! JESUS, PUT A FUCKING NOTE ON YOUR DOOR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE PUTTING UP SHELVES!!! AHHH FUCKING HELL, SERIOUSLY, AFIX A NOTE TO YOUR FUCKING DOOR NEXT TIME!!" I screamed at them before shutting the door abruptly and loudly. I guess you know what they were doing… yes hanky panky… not a pretty sight, I must tell you.

I mentally screamed for Jasper to give me a sense of numbness but the bastard was too fucking concentrated on his own arse and how it was going to escape the wrath of Edward the speedy and strong, as I called him.

I ran back down the stairs quietly and poked my head around the stairway railing. Edward has just mega pimp slapped Jasper and was trying to go for Emmett, who was just sniggering and PHSL all over the place, still managing to escape a slap of a life time.

Edward used the simplest form of confusion and managed to get him by the scruff of his collar and he pimp slapped him right across his face, he retaliated by sticking his tongue out and blowing what looked like spit into Edward's face.

I burst into a fit of laughter and fell off the step of the stairway I was on and whacked my head in the process. I still couldn't help but laugh.

It went black for a bit, but I knew I was still semi conscious or what ever you medical freaks call it.

I felt cold hands, obviously Dr. Mc Vampy's hand… whoops; I've been talking to Jacob too much… sorry Car Car. I was still giggling when I came around, and everyone was gathered around me. I was just making the most fucking weird noises ever, I was snorting like a fucking pig!

"Fuck off Jasper" I laughed, but I don't think it was Jasper. No, it wasn't, it was fucking Bella, she remembered my ticklish spot and was tickling me until I came around. Stupid prick, it's so fucking annoying when she remembers stuffs and then start's being a pricky tickle monster, erg, Bella, stupid prick friend.

"PHAHAHAHAHA!!" I yelled and laughed, my eyes shutting as I remembered the 'Special car friend' thing from 'The Inbetweeners'. I whacked my head against the hard floor again and I was unconscious… fucking again, damn.

Something hit my face hard and then I woke up.

I wasn't in the Cullen Mansion at all; I was in Bella's bedroom on the camp bed. Actually, I was on the floor now, which was probably the hard thing that woke me up.

"Ow" I said, rubbing my nose, it hurt like fucking hell, it felt like the fire of it too. I wonder if Bella had any bandages?

"Remtard" Laughed Bella, helping me up back onto the camp bed. How she ever got a camp bed in here is beyond me, and how she ever got enough space in this room for me to fall out of bed was strange too. Maybe the magical Cullen fairies had been at work again?

I looked around the room for one and all I could find was Edward sneaking rather unskillfully out of Bella's window. He must have seen that whole dream, if it actually was one, I wonder if it was reality?

"Bandage, Liv?"

"Fuck off"

-------------------

**Ahahaha that was fun! I like the ending, not what you expected, was it? *Raises eyebrows in a funny suggestive way, (*Edward, Emmett*) like that MSN icon when you do ^^ and it's well creepy, reminds me of a teacher in my school…* I am writing an alternative ending so watch out guys, and keep a tab on me, I'm constantly updating and writing new stuff, mostly Twilight though. XD Love you guys and peace out!**

**Olivia x * Reviews are most welcome and suggestions are too, but no flames, or I'll PM you bitchiness until you cry, begging for mercy and say you'll report me, which you can't do so HA! ***

**Yeah so reviews are better than waking up in the same room as Bella after having a very cool dream or not dream about the Crazy Cullen clan XD Please review, I'm lonely :( x x x**


	2. Chapter 2 Alternate ending!

**Lets Box! – Alternate ending, or is it? Yeah, it is XD**

My eyes flutter open in a haze of blurry vision, and all I see in front of me is Carlisle. I shudder, remembering what I had saw just what seemed to be moments before.

"Ah, she arises from her blissful slumber" Carlisle laughed, his bright teeth shining through. I smiled self-consciously and sat up. He handed over a mirror to me and suggested with his eyebrows that I should check my head.

Oh yes, I remember now, I fell down the stairs like an idiot. I mentally slap myself and go up to get off of the surface I had been laid upon. I starred into the mirror, making sure that my head had not been permanently disfigured. I gazed a little closer. Why the fuck did I look severely paler?

Edward bounded in with Bella latched to his arm. She looked sleepy.

"Blood loss" Edward stated. Fuck, get out of my brain. He smiled mischievously and I cast him a stare that only a truly pissed off person could muster. He stepped back with his hands up, and what seemed to be a doped-up Bella fell down. I couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic it was.  
Drama was not Bella.

Edward picks her up and slings her over his shoulders, like a fire-mans lift and walks back out. I hear another thud. He dropped her again.

I walked around as Carlisle observed, rather paedo-ly. I was on my guard, just in case he wanted to do the dirty with a vulnerable human. He didn't. I little part of me died.

***A little while later, after resurrecting the small part of me which died***

"Hey, hey, hey, Liv, Liv, Liv, Liv!" Emmett shouted, jumping up and down like a three year old girl on Christmas morning. I wobbled as I went to sit down, from the floor shaking like there was a fucking earthquake.

"Sup Emmy?" I asked, all gangsta, just because I can.

"Play Wii Golf with me!" He bounded over and placed a remote and extension thing (which looked like a golf cub) on my lap. I smiled and clicked the extension into place, his face riddled with excitement and joy. I stood up and his eyes elated. I threw the controller on the floor. He looked pissed.

"That extension cost me $5, you bitch. And we thought you were more fun than Bella. We were wrong, weren't we Jazzy pants?" I couldn't help but laugh. Fucking 'Jazzy pants'? Makes him sound like a fucking porn star, not some harmless Texan vampire. Jasper stared at me, hurt, with his bottom lip pouting.

"Fucking pansy ass", Edward laughed from the corner of the room. And they called him fruity (Well he did exclaim that he loves and buys Bella's shampoo for himself)!

"Olivia, you are aware that Emmett is this close to throwing a tantrum. So I'd better pick up that remote and play with him. And let Jasper win as well, or he'll throw a fucking fit too". I nodded in agreement.

"Emmy! Let's Golf!"

**(A/N) MUAHAHAHAHAHA and you thought I was going to end it all? No way Jose!**

**Another sequel – Let's Golf – will be posted soon.**

Ha.


End file.
